


you camped out in my mind

by directorscut



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, ghost!hyunjin, hyunjin just wants to be loved, tw!! blood is mentioned but it turns out to be cornstarch syrup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directorscut/pseuds/directorscut
Summary: The bottle of hair gel Jeongin was previously holding drops to the ground and shatters into a hundred slimy green pieces. Jeongin screams. There, on the mirror was a message written in what his brain sent into overdrive could only process as: blood.U PUT THE U IN QT- ♡ hyunjinorJeongin has an illiterate ghost crushing on him





	you camped out in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off a prompt i saw a while ago but can't seem to find it again to link it here ;__;

_Pit-pat_ , _pit-pat, pit-pat._

Jeongin’s attempt at blocking the sound which he assumes (sleepily, mind you) is caused by the leak in his ceiling has been faring well. Until-

“Jeongin honey, I’m going to be late for work. Take the 7.30 bus down the block, alright? You can’t afford to miss anymore classes.” He faintly makes out the distant droning of his mother from her bedroom.

“Hnngh sure, sorry mom. Have a great day at work,” He mutters, still hiding underneath his covers. He hears footsteps shuffling down the stairs and an _I love you_ before the telltale soft click of a door shutting.

Alright. After yawning what was left of his sleepiness away, Jeongin decides that he’s going to wing this day. And maybe get some chicken wings after class, he adds to his mental checklist of Things Jeongin Will Attempt Today.

Dragging himself up to sit at the edge of his bed, Jeongin is greeted by the pleasant sight of his hair sticking out from various angles in the mirror by his bedside and just for the hell of it, Jeongin sticks his tongue out and makes a peace sign. _Hehe,_ he thinks to himself.

He hears the sound of his mom’s old Chevy pulling out from the garage and immediately remembers the sound of water dripping he had heard in his sleep induced haze earlier. Looking up, he inspects the ceiling of the ocean blue painted room. The brown patches of leak stains from the last thunderstorm a few weeks ago were still evident, but apart from that, the ceiling was as dry as a desert. Jeongin scrunches his eyebrows and shrugs it off. Maybe it was just the melted strawberry ice-cream he had in his dream.

Grabbing his phone, he taps the screen to life to see the display of **7.15 A.M.** taunting him. Jeongin had less than 15 minutes to make himself look presentable and after stealing a quick glance at the mirror, he groans. He needed at least an _hour_ to work with that!

Not wasting anymore time, Jeongin launches himself to his feet, makes a beeline for his drawer to find the hair gel his best friend, Lee Felix, gifted him as a joke last Christmas and sprints to the bathroom.

 

_Crash._

 

The bottle of hair gel he was previously holding drops to the ground and shatters into a hundred slimy green pieces. Jeongin screams. There, on the mirror was a message written in what his brain sent into overdrive could only process as: blood.

 

**_U PUT THE U IN QT_ **

**_\- ♡ hyunjin_ **

 

The sight of the grammatically incorrect bloody sentence signed with a deformed heart on his mirror wasn’t what threw him off, the fact that it was dripping all over his limited edition Spider-Man toothbrush did.

“What in the name of-”

Jeongin hastily grabs his toothbrush that has perished in battle and takes a step back from the mess that is the bubblegum scented hair gel on the floor. He squints at the words. Before he can make any sense out of the situation he was in, he notices the somewhat translucent figure standing behind him through the mirror.

Turning around, he’s met with a boy who’s slightly taller than him.

Jeongin’s survived enough Buzzfeed Unsolved marathons with Felix (who scares him more by screaming every time the door creaks mid-marathon) to be scared of an apparition dressed in a hoodie and sweats.

“Are you here for my soul?” He deadpans.

The boy currently staring at him glances around the room and goes back to staring at Jeongin.

“Maybe I’m not doing this right-” Jeongin pauses and when he continues, he makes his voice deeper by a few octaves. He tries to, at least.

“What is your purpose here uh… demon?” This turns out to be just what Ghost Boy needed to hear because he starts laughing almost immediately. To be frank, Jeongin was prepared for it to scare him out of his skin or maybe convince him to never step foot in his house ever again. He wasn’t prepared for it to sound so _normal_. Huh.

“Well, glad to know we share the same sense of humor,” Jeongin sighs.

Ghost boy stops laughing and his expression morphs into one of fear in a split second. One would think _Jeongin_ was the ghost.

“I-wait you were talking to me? You can see me?” Ghost boy sputters, slowly backing away from Jeongin.

“Not by choice, clearly, but thanks for making me miss my bus, _Hyunjin_. Mom’s gonna flip when she finds out.”

“Aren’t you scared?” Hyunjin interrupts, ignoring Jeongin’s predicament completely.

“I’m more scared of mom finding out I lost what’s left of my sanity and that I skipped class to have a conversation with a ghost in the house.”

Jeongin places his toothbrush by the sink and goes about cleaning the gel on the floor. He brushes past a perplexed Hyunjin standing by his bed battling an existential crisis, and grabs a clean towel from his bedside drawer.

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything until after Jeongin’s done wiping the sticky puddle of goo on his floor.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, but I mean shit happens right? And to be honest, I can’t say I don’t like it.”

 

The look on Hyunjin’s face was more colon capital ‘D’ (:D) than colon capital ‘O’ (:O) now.

 

For a ghost, or whatever it is the boy was, Jeongin can’t help but find him pretty. Apart from the occasional flickering of Hyunjin’s figure which made some of his body parts disappear temporarily, he had nice facial features, Jeongin thinks.

“What does that mean?” Jeongin counters.

“It means I can skip the grand gestures and tell you how much I like you in person now, dummy.”

Hyunjin looked so proud of himself for confessing, Jeongin didn’t have the heart to tell him his nose just vanished for the third consecutive time in the span of 5 minutes.

Pretty Ghost Boy points to the bloody mirror and then points the same finger to his grinning self. 

"That's my work! I wrote that!"

Great, now Jeongin had an illiterate ghost crushing on him to handle and a bloody bathroom mirror to clean. Just another morning for Yang Jeongin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! pls let me know what you think about it and if this is worth continuing. (i have a plot outline set out) <3 and remember hyunin lives Matter.


End file.
